ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Crazy EX Battle
A Crazy EX Battle is a 5sos and Shawn Mendes fanfiction available on Wattpad. https://www.wattpad.com/story/170205193-a-crazy-ex-battle-season-1-chapter-1%7CSeason 1(Chapter 1) is completed as of March 2, 2019. https://www.wattpad.com/story/180315869-a-crazy-ex-battle-season-2-chapter-2%7CSeason 2(Chapter 2) has been completed as of March 13, 2019, along with a bonus episode. https://www.wattpad.com/story/181380240-a-crazy-ex-battle-season-3-chapter-3 3(Chapter 3) is still in development while 25 episodes are currently available counting 4 bonus episodes and a 2 part special. A movie based on the fanfiction is coming soon. A Crazy EX Battle: Tales From Sydney is available in Archive Of Our Own along with A Crazy EX Battle: Adventures. It is known as A Crazy EX Battle Phase 1 to make it an alternative universe to Phase 0. Synopsis Season 1 In the summer of 2018 2 17-year-olds, Michael and Calum a 16-year-old Luke, 2 15-year-olds Shawn and Sheryl, 3 13-year olds Raphael, Yuto and Aidan, 3 12-year-olds, Zoe, Thaiyo and Gun, and an 11-year-old, Tanya live a normal life in Sydney, Australia. When trouble comes, they transform into superheroes, Mike-Ro-Wave, Cal-Pal, Dr. Fluke, Carapace, Queen Bee, Catboy, Ninja, Gekko, Owlette, Armadylan, Scarlette, and Genocider. Together, they fight bad guys and destroy the dark spirit. Season 2 Michael, Calum, Luke, Shawn, Sheryl, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya are tries to defeat Rankora's evilized villains as they will get 3 new teammates in their team. Along with that, they met Ivy talking more about her sister who belongs to the dark. Season 3 With time, Michael, Crystal, Calum, Luke, Sierra, Shawn, Niall, Sheryl, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya became a team all together. But a 7th Grade girl from New Zealand wanted them to be apart by lying. For 5 Seconds of Summer, despite their new powers and friends that they can call upon when the situation requires it, the fight with Rankora becomes harder and harder. Her opponent is always stronger as long as she can call on Barney, a villain who is a real dinosaur and become creepypasta to give negative emotions so that Rankora can evilize more civilians. More powers, more action, more villains, and more emotions! Season 3(Chapter 3) will put these High School, Middle School and Elementary School kids to the test: Will they be able to keep their secret and prevent their private life from interfering with their superhero adventures? Characters Main Michael Gordon Irwin/Mike-Ro-Wave(Chinese: 迈克尔 Japanese: マイケル) ' '''is a 17-year-old Australian student from Sydney Academy and is a senior at 11th Grade. He is the oldest brother of Calum, Luke, Shawn, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe and Thaiyo. As Mike-Ro-Wave, he is the leader of the group and is mostly the one who will start the transformation. He can use his radiation to weaken the enemy and can use spikes from his gloves as shown in Bear of Despair. He can use the distorted voice as shown in Zombie Kissing Teacher. He combined his powers in A Queen's Battle Pt. 2 and Heroes Day Pt. 2. '''Crystal Leigh/Crystallite'(Chinese: 水晶 Japanese: 結晶)' '''is a 16-year-old student American in Sydney Academy and is in Michael, Calum and Luke's class in 11th Grade. She is currently dating Michael though she isn't flirting with him due to making the fanfiction more kid-friendly. She became part of the team in A New Hero Has Come as a hero named Crystallite. Her current powers are Crystal Knives, Freeze and Illusions. Her amulet was taken off in A New Clumsy Hero causing her voice to be distorted. She combined her powers in A Queen's Battle Pt. 2 and Heroes Day Pt. 2. '''Calum Thomas Irwin/Cal-Pal'(Japanese: カラム)' '''is a 17-year-old Australian student from Sydney Academy in 11th Grade. He is the second oldest brother due to the fact he is younger than Michael though the same age. He isn't Michael's twin or he was adopted but the reason why is unknown but it's possibly unexpected birth. As Cal-Pal, he is the responsible one in the group though remaining calm during missions, he can also do martial arts. He can shoot lasers from his goggles and use his staff. In Simon Says... he can combine his staff with his laser powers. In The Non Hero he can shoot marbles from his staff. He can also use the distorted voice as shown in Chloe Leaves Sydney. He is underweight. '''Wendy 'Wengie' Ayche/Bunnix'(Chinese: 黃文洁 Japanese: 黄文傑)' '''is a 17-year-old Australian student from Sydney Academy in 11th Grade. She is the oldest female in the team after Crystal. As Bunnix, she can teleport with Rabbit Hole and can jump high like Catboy with Rabbit Jump. Her debut episode is 'A Villain From The Future'. '''Collins Joseph Key/Magician'(Chinese: 柯林斯 Japanese: コリンズ)' '''is a 17-year-old student from America who is studying in Sydney Academy in 11th Grade. He is Devan's older brother being 2 years older than him. As Magician, he can do magic tricks though the only power shown is Trick Cards. He debuted in Season 3 episode, 'New Kids Vs. Lila, Abigail and Arzaylea'. '''Alan Stokes/Firebreather'(Chinese: 艾伦 Japanese: アラン) is a 16-year-old American student from Sydney Academy in 11th Grade. His twin is Alex and he made his debut as a temporary hero in 'A Crazy EX Battle: After The Attack'. He officially became a hero in 'Party Problems' Alex Stokes/Vixon(Chinese: 亚历克斯 Japanese: アレックス) ' '''is a 16-year-old American student from Sydney Academy in 11th Grade. His twin is Alex and he made his debut as a temporary hero in 'A Crazy EX Battle: After The Attack'. He officially became a hero in 'Party Problems' '''Brent Rivera/Sk8terboi'(Chinese: 黑雁 Japanese: ブレント)' '''is a 16-year-old American student from Sydney Academy in 11th Grade. He made his debut as a temporary hero in 'A Crazy EX Battle: After The Attack'. He officially became a hero in 'Party Problems' '''Luke Robert Irwin/Dr. Fluke'(Chinese: 卢克 Japanese: ルカ)' '''is a 16-year-old Australian student from Sydney Academy in 11th Grade. He is the third oldest brother being 2 years younger than Michael and a year younger than Calum. As Dr. Fluke, he is the smart one in the group and he can use his gloves to use the force, make lightning bolts and shoot bullets(as seen in Simon Says... '''Sierra Phuong-Thao Deaton/Starlite'(Chinese: 内华达 Japanese: シエラ) is a 16-year-old American student from Sydney Academy in 11th Grade. She is dating Luke though there are no romantic actions between her and Luke due to making the story more kid friendly. She became a hero in A Queen's Battle Pt.2 though her amulet was stolen by Arzaylea. Her current powers are Star Burst, Shining Light, Shooting Stars and Laser Eyes. She combined her powers in Heroes Day Pt. 2 causing a massive explosion. Devan Key/Knightowl(Chinese: 德万·奈尔 Japanese: デヴァン)' '''is a 15-year-old student from America who is studying in Sydney Academy in 9th Grade. He is Collin's younger brother being 2 years younger than him. As Knightowl, he has the same abilities as Owlette though the only powers he is shown using are Owl Feathers and Owl Wings. He debuted in Season 3 episode, 'New Kids Vs. Lila, Abigail and Arzaylea'. It is confirmed that Zoe does have a crush on him as of bonus episode 'Devan X Zoe?!'. '''Shawn Peter Raul Irwin/Carapace'(Chinese: 肖恩 Japanese: ショーン)' '''is a 15-year-old Australian student from Sydney Academy in 9th Grade and in Middle School. He is the fourth oldest brother being 3 years younger than Michael, 2 years younger than Calum and a year younger than Luke. As Carapace, he can protect his teammates for a long time using his shield. He can use shield bullets as shown in Simon Says... '''Niall James Horan/Slitherer'(Chinese: 尼尔 Japanese: ニアル)' '''is a 15-year-old Irish student from Sydney Academy in 9th Grade. He is Shawn's friend and an exchange student from Ireland. He became a hero in New Heroes Vs. A Spider Villain and his current powers are Metamorphosis, Venom Bite and Venom Spit. '''Sheryl Kate Lau/Queen Bee'(Chinese: 雪儿 Japanese: シェリル)' '''is a 15-year-old Chinese student from Sydney Academy in 9th Grade. She is currently dating Shawn though she didn't do any romantic actions. As Queen Bee, she can communicate like other bees and can use telepathy. She can use her spinning top to sting and paralyze villains with human flesh. As shown in Origins Pt. 2 and mentioned in Ice Cream Villain she can only sting villains who have human flesh and not villains who are made of rock or ice cream. She can also use the distorted voice in Bear Of Despair. '''Rolf Jacob Sartorious/Pegase'(Chinese: 雅各 Japanese: ヤコブ)' '''is a 14-year-old American student from Sydney Academy in 8th Grade. He is the only 8th Grader to join the team and his debut is 'Party Problems' where he officially became a hero. '''Raphael Irwin/Catboy'(Chinese: 拉斐尔 Japanese: ラファエル)' '''is a 13-year-old Australian student from Sydney Academy in 7th Grade. He is the Middle of the brothers in between Shawn and Yuto. As Catboy, he has the power of destruction having super cat scratch to destroy, super cat ears to hear from far distances, super cat speed to reach speed limits, super cat jump to jump high, super cat leap to leap from far distances and super cat stripes to tie up an enemy.' He can also use the distorted voice as shown in Heroes Day Pt. 2. '''Yuto Irwin/Ninja'(Chinese: 裕翔 Japanese: ゆうと)' '''is a 13-year-old Australian student from Sydney Academy in 7th Grade. He is the 4th youngest brother being older than Aidan, Zoe and Thaiyo. As Ninja, he has ninja strike to destroy his enemies and can use katana. He is the only member to speak Japanese but most of the time, he is silent. '''Aidan Paul Irwin/Gekko'(Chinese: 艾丹 Japanese: エイダン)' '''is a 13-year-old Australian student from Sydney Academy in 7th Grade. He is the 3rd youngest brother being older than Zoe and Thaiyo. As Gekko, he has bravery and can use his shield like Carapace. He can lift weights and smash stuff with his Gekko muscles, grip onto walls with super lizard grip hide from enemies with super gekko camouflage, run on water with super lizard water run and can change color. '''Zoe Isabelle Irwin/Owlette'(Chinese: 佐伊 Japanese: ゾーイ)' '''is a 12-year-old Australian student from Sydney Academy in 7th Grade. She is the 2nd youngest and only sister of her brothers which means that her older brothers must protect her. As Owlette, she is really smart like Dr. Fluke and has super owl feathers to block and trap her enemies, see from far distances with super owl wings and can form wind using owl wing wind. She also uses a distorted voice as shown in A Book of Inspiring Stuff(Or Not) and Ice Cream Villain. '''Thaiyo Irwin/Armadylan'(Chinese: 太阳 Japanese: 太陽)' '''is a 12-year-old Australian student from Sydney Academy in 7th Grade. He is the youngest of his siblings which means that they really need to protect him. He got sick in Season 1 episode Princes and Princesses from a Pneumonia virus after fighting from the rain and having his amulet damaged. As Armadylan, he has the power to protect his friends like Carapace having super thunder thump to make loud noises, rolling thunder to fight off his enemies, dig attack to dig holes and super strength like Gekko. He can also use the distorted voice in Trouble In Our Mansion. It was later revealed that he has Cystic Fibrosis. '''Gun Lavender Rose/Scarlette'(Chinese: 枪 Japanese: 銃)' '''is a 12-year-old student from Sydney Academy in 7th Grade. She is Zoe's friend and an exchange student from England. As Scarlette, she has determination having super mind reading to read others' mind, super force to carry stuff, scarlet force to kill her enemies, freeze time with super time freeze, light the way with scarlet light and reflect stuff with scarlet reflect(as shown in Loud Fans Plus Green Day Equals Us Defeated In 5 Seconds) She can also use a distorted voice as shown in Don't Ask Anything Personal For Superheroes. '''Anyu Chan/Long Hu'(Chinese: 暗寓 Japanese: アニュ) is an 11-year-old Taiwanese student from Sydney Academy in 5th Grade. She is the only member who has been an amulet holder before the Origins story and has a pinyin name. Her debut is 'Don't Worry Kagami' Tanya Leong/Genocider(Chinese: 蔡健雅 Japanese: ターニャ)''' '''is an 11-year-old student from Sydney Academy in 5th Grade in Elementary School. She is also an exchange student from Malaysia and is the only member of Elementary School. As Genocider, she has the power of Genocide having super blood lust to weaken her enemies, super stab to hurt her enemies, self heal to heal herself and her friends and super punch to punch her enemies. In Loud Fans Plus Green Day Equals Us Defeated In 5 Seconds she can use the distorted voice and she is the first member to do it. Trivia * It is inspired by a plot made by Plotagon when Australian band 5 Seconds of Summer were against Arzaylea * Michael, Crystal, Calum, Luke, Shawn, Niall, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe, Thaiyo, Gun and Tanya were the only main characters who were from the original A Crazy EX Battle and made it to the final series * The differences from the original is that Michael, Calum, Luke, Shawn, Raphael, Yuto, Aidan, Zoe and Thaiyo were all biological siblings and they attended school together and there was never a band named 5 Seconds of Summer which means that this is an AU. * There is a separate book for all of the bonus episodes which are not meant to be in Season 3 called A Crazy EX Battle: Bonus Episodes which revealed some informative facts about each character along with some announcements * A Crazy EX Battle has 5 phases each having 5 Seasons. Phase 0 is the pilot and the original A Crazy EX Battle while Phase 1 currently has 3 Seasons having Season 3 having the most episodes * The animation style is different from Phase 0 which means that Phase 1 style is a mix of anime and western animation * The upcoming versions of the series are the Japanese version and the Chinese version Category:Fanfiction Category:A Crazy EX Battle